Welcome to my life
by garragrl
Summary: Its a story based oneshot about the trouble Max is having coping with life after she loses someone. goes along with the song Welcome to my life by Simple plan


I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters I'm just a huge fan. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong And no one understands you."_

Max looked at all the familiar faces of the people around her and shrank deeper into her thoughts of loneliness. Crash was filled to the brim with her friends and she still felt all alone. They were all laughing and drinking unaware of the internal fight going on within her. She was all alone in a sea of people, the only one of her kind around and she felt completely hopeless.

_[Flashback]  
Max was laughing at how easily Sketchy was losing at pool yet again to an all to willing Alec. After the game had finished Alec collected his winnings and looked around for another challenger. Anyone else care to try and beat the phenomenon that is me? No one seemed willing to forfeit yet another paycheck to Alec. Max glanced around and decided it was time to knock him down a peg. Ok pretty boy your on. Max challenged laughing at the shocked expression that crossed Alec s face, and Max smiled at him. Ah Max I can t play you. It wouldn t be right taking money from a girl let alone one that I ve never even seen play the game. It would be like taking candy from a baby. Scared Alec? Max had pressed knowing that would get his goad. The game had gone relatively quickly Alec broke and started sinking the balls one after another but one mistake and Max had turned the game around sinking every ball and finishing the game. Everyone cheered for her happy someone had finally beaten him. Smirking Max looked over at Alec, Like taking candy from a baby. Walking away Cindy right behind her a little sway in her step._

Coming back to reality she flinched thinking of him.

_"Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud That no one hears you screaming.  
No you don't know what it's like When nothing feels all right You don't know what it's like To be like me."_

She stood up suddenly startling Original Cindy and Sketchy who had just been in a heated discussion about a honey who s sexuality was in question. Max walked away a lightning speed ignoring the calls of her friends. Jumping on her bike she sped off letting the roar of the engine and the lure of the open road take her from her thoughts as best they could.

_[Flashback]  
Jam Pony was a nest for the transgenic underground, Max and Alec had gotten a lot of them there jobs there, well mostly Alec Normal didn't really listen when Max asked so Alec had taken charge. She had begun to notice he did that a lot and he didn't complain he didn't even seem to notice. Max didn't know why she was starting to notice the little things like that or how he always opened the door for her and could always be counted on for a smile when times had gotten rough with her and Logan. It was just Alec, and her heart constricted thinking of how he_ _had held her when she cried about her and Logan s break up. Thinking back it was inevitable but it didn't stop her from completely losing it when it happened, but Alec had caught her and helped her remain standing until she could stand on her own two feet once again._

Tears ran down her face as she stopped in front of the space needle.

_"To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life."_

Sitting down at her usual spot she gazed out at the city. Suddenly she was boarded by yet another unwanted memory.

_[Flashback]  
Alec had found her sitting on top of the space needle her body shaking with silent sobs. "Maxie?"_

_" Go away Alec I can t deal with you right now, please just leave me alone" She hadn't even turned around to look at him. Alec didn t let her words phase him though, sitting down beside her he wrapped a protective arm around her slender shoulders. She felt so small and she knew she looked horrible she still had her blood covered clothes on. "He s dead." Her voice sounded hallow even to her.  
"I know." Alec pulled her tighter into him.  
"Joshua s…" she paused it was hard to even get the words out, "dead." The word hung in the air and Max buried into Alec s shoulder. "They killed him, and its my fault. Everything is all my fault." Although her words were muffled Alec had heard her. Pulling away he held her at arm's length he gazed into her face.  
"Joshua is dead Max, but it s not your fault it's Whites he did all of this, he is the one that going to pay he's the one who is spinning the stories." He pulled her to him hugging her tightly. "I promise Max I will make him pay." _

_"I don t know what I would do without you Alec." She admitted aloud. _

_"You would be fine, probably a lot less annoyed and have a lot less problems." Max shook her head looking up into his hazel eyes.  
"That s not true Alec, you're the only one I can count on." Taking a deep breath she steadied her nerves, "I love you Alec." Happy to finally have admitted it aloud she looked up hopefully into his eyes searching for his answer. She didn't have to wait but a second as his lips cascaded down on hers._

Looking back that day had been one of the best days of her entire life. Even though Joshua Had died it had given her the courage to tell Alec and the result had been amazing. Joshua would have been happy to know that his little fella and medium fella had been able to find each other.

_"Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?_  
_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies while deep inside you're bleeding"_

Max punched the ground and stood up walking down to her bike. Driving back to TC and her responsibilities, to all of the transgenics who looked to her to lead them and be there rock. It was kind of ironic how she could be there for so many but when it came to herself there was no help. Alec had always made her feel. Whether it be annoyed, love, frustrated, or happy he always made her feel something and with that came the ability to live life and have hope that everything would eventually work out.

_[Flashback]  
Alec pulled her closer as he slept and Max smiled she felt safe and happy for the first time in her life she actually felt like everything was going to be ok and it was all because of him. She traced his face with her fingertips feeling his smooth skin and she tried to memorize every detail. Alec smiled and Max knew he was awake. Kissing him gently she pulled away to look into his hazel eyes. "You know Maxie if I could wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life I would be completely ok with that." He stated as if reading her thoughts, he nuzzled into her neck pulling her even closer. "I love you Max. I will always be right here." _

_"Always, Alec?" She asked trying to get rid of the last remnant of doubt she had.  
"Always and forever Maxie, I promise." Max sighed the last piece of the wall around her heart crumbled she was completely open now that she knew Alec would never hurt her. "Maxie, will you be my mate?" Max looked at him and nodded the smile that lit up his face was one of pure and utter joy Max found herself smiling to. Kissing her thoroughly Alec dropped to her neck and bit down leaving his mark Max did the same to him. She had never been so happy in her entire life._

TC was bleak everyone was walking around barely paying attention after the last fight with the Familiars the transginics had come out on top but that was only with considerable loss and the ones left behind were still mourning the loss of so many.

_"No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels all right You don't know what it's like To be like me_

_To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life."_

She was lost life had been so blissfully happy for months and now that they had prevailed and won the fight against the familiars and the ordinaries were finally coming around Max no longer cared. Of course she was happy that no more of her kind were being slaughtered but she saw everything in grey. Her world was dark and cold.

_[Flashback]_

_The battle had been going on for days TC was a war zone, everywhere you looked there was a dead body transgenic and familiar alike. Max and Alec were crouched between a wall and car trying to catch their breath and come up with a plan of attack. From there position they could see Mole and Gem looking over at them waiting expectantly. Within the next few minutes would either make or break the transgenics hopes of coming out on top. Alec was looking over at her waiting patiently. "Report." Max whispered into her com.  
"Alpha 1 still have 3 Familiars in sight."_

_"Alpha 2 still counts 6."_

_"Beta 1 we got 1 left."_

_"Beta 3 we got 4"  
"What about Beta 2?" Max asked hesitantly already knowing the answer. _

_"Beta 2 team dead Whites team killed the all." Max grimaced that was Biggs team. Max looked up at Alec knowing how close the two were. All the sudden a loud bang sounded as one of the perimeter warnings explosives went off Max looked up just in time to see White and that red head bitch and her team come around the corner. Max signaled Mole to wait until they were sucked in and to attack from behind while she and Alec fought in front. Max counted 4 people total. As White passed the middle mark Max signaled the attack. Max Caught the red head unaware and kicked her in the head forcing her head back with such force it would have killed an ordinary human. Alec was on White and Gem and Mole were attacking the other two. Mole was the first to kill his opponent and he went immediately to helping Gem. Out of the corner of her eye Max saw Alec fall but was not able to see what happened next because her own opponent was still very much and issue. Max and Red fought evenly matched until Red made one very big mistake leaving her right side unguarded it was all Max needed she slid the knife from her sleeve and sliced into the women s throat nearly decapitating her. Max looked around Gem and Mole had just killed there mark and they all converged on White. Realizing he was out numbered White quickly retreated. She ordered them to not go after him just yet. She wanted to check the other team's status in case any needed dire help. After finding that the familiars had regrouped Max ordered her people to do the same. Meeting up she found they still had a lot of numbers compared to the familiars and was feeling confident. Until they were attacked by surprise, it took all of 20minutes to kill the remaining Familiars who attacked but Max soon realized her mistake White was not with these people and as soon as the thought crossed her mind she saw Alec fall then Mole seconds later. The people around her scattered and went for cover but Max couldn't move Alec had just fallen and every fiber of her being was craving the blood of the person responsible. Max took off there were 10 familiars unlucky enough to cross her path on her way to find White all died within seconds. Max was unstoppable she only had one thing on her mind and that was to kill any and all threats. She finally found him he was treating a wound under cover of a building. Max didn't even try to sneak up on him she ran at him full speed and he didn't know what hit him until it was too late her knife went through his heart and she stared into his eyes as the light faded from them._

She shuddered remembering the feeling of all that hate it wasn't something she ever wanted to feel ever again.

_"No one ever lied straight to your face No one ever stabbed you in the back You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay Everybody always gave you what you wanted Never had to work it was always there You don't know what it's like, what it's like"_

She had never felt so completely alone in her entire life, even though she had friends both transgenic and ordinary her heart was cold and it was all Alec s fault he had promised her everything, she had broken down every barrier she had ever made just to let him in and he had lied.

_[Flashback]_

_She had made her way back to Alec as quickly as possible everyone backed away slightly frightened, there leader was in full Manticore mode every inch of her was dripping blood not an ounce of her humanity showing. Kneeling down next to Alec, Max looked down at the bullet wound that had pierced his heart. "Max?" Alec choked out coughing up blood. At the sound of his voice Max finally came back to reality her conscious pushed back the monster in her and looked down at the love of her life.  
"I' m here." Max whispered back her voice breaking tears running down her face.  
"They should have known better than to shoot me." Alec said trying to distract her. "They should have known my mate is extremely protective. They just cost themselves a war, so much for thousands of years of breeding." Alec s voice had become so soft Max had to strain to hear it. Holding on to his hand trying to anchor him to this world any way she could.  
"Come on Alec you gotta make it you promised remember." Max begged her heart was constricting painfully in her chest. She couldn't live without him he was her everything. _

_"Max we found a suitable donor an X-5 who hasn't been dead but a couple of minutes but we need to hurry."_

_" Did you hear that Alec you're gonna be fine." Max smiled a tearfully down at her mate his eyes were closing and his breath was shallow.  
"I love you Maxie." Alec said before slipping into unconsciousness.  
"I love you to just hold on." Max stood, "Well what are you waiting for go, get him into surgery." The surgery had taken hours and the when the X-5 that had been working on Alec came out Max was by his side in a split second.  
"He crashed 3 times on the table and the last time we were barely able to get him back. Even if the heart takes and there are no complications I'm not sure he will ever wake up." Max s face drained of color and her entire body felt numb.  
"Can I see him?"_

_"Yeah recovery room A." Max walked in feeling slightly queasy looking at Alec he looked so fragile so unlike his usual smart-alec light up the room personality. "Alec if you can hear me you need to wake up I'm gonna have to kill you for scaring me so bad but I need you to wake up first." Max pleaded she sat down next to the bed and took Alec s hand it felt so cold she thought. "Please baby wake up I need you and I love you."_

_"To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)"_

Max made her way through TC finding her way to the Med Bay without really even seeing where she was going. She sat down next to Alec taking his hand. "Hey Alec," Max started, "Well today is going pretty bad were having the worst rain storm ever and it's been torrential down pour for the last 3 days every things flooded, I really wish you were around so I could give you some of the crap assignments I don't like, I've had to relocate 20 people so far and move them in with others who aren't very happy about sharing there space." Max looked away tears coming it had been 2 months and any hope she once had Alec would ever wake up was leaving her. "Alec my heart can't take much more of this. I am starting to lose it." Her voice was breaking as she continued. "You promised you would never leave. I know you have to do everything your way on your own time table but I need you there have been some developments I haven't told you about cause I need you to wake up first, Alec I'm pregnant you can barely tell but its true were going to have a baby. The morning sickness is horrible you know I need you for this so please wake up." Max sat back in her chair and let the sobs rack her body. She placed her hand on her stomach looking down at it she didn't think she could raise this baby without him. And that only made her cry harder.

_"To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like"_

Alec blinked his eyes. "Max," but she was crying so hard she couldn't hear the barely audible sound of his voice.

_"Welcome to my life"_

He tried again this time squeezing her hand. Max felt that and found the most beautiful pair of eyes looking over at her.

_"Welcome to my life"_

"Oh my god Alec your awake." Max gasped, "Cam!" Max yelled for the doctor. Oh Alec your awake, she could barely contain her excitement she was practically jumping up and down.

_"Welcome to my life"_

After Cam had checked Alec out he left the two alone. Max was griping Alec s hand so tight her fingers were white. "A baby Max?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah Alec a baby." Max looked down at her mate the smile hadn't left her face since he had woken up.  
"Wow." Alec looked into her eyes smiling.

* * *

The End

review please only my second story ever so be nice.


End file.
